


Про "ваниллу"

by robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Производственная драма
Kudos: 8





	Про "ваниллу"

**Author's Note:**

> спекуляции на тему того, что песня "Kimi no Vanilla" существует в двух версиях - сингла и альбомной.

– Нужно кое-что изменить, – сказал Аччан как-то утром во время первого за день перекура. – Для альбомной версии.  
Имаи с интересом на него посмотрел, все остальные тоже повернули головы.  
– Там в начале должна стонать женщина.  
– Ты имеешь в виду…  
– Да, как во время секса.  
– То есть, того, как ты стонешь во время секса, нам уже недостаточно? – скептически поинтересовался Толл.  
– Если бы это была песня о дрочке, было бы достаточно, – Аччан затушил окурок и тут же прикурил новую сигарету. – Но это… – он затянулся и медленно выдохнул, – песня о сексе. С женщиной. Нужна женщина.  
– Ну, в принципе, – Имаи почесал нос. – Приводи женщину, почему нет.  
– Стоп-стоп, – Толл поднял руку. – Если Аччан приведет сюда женщину, я беру отгул.  
– А я приду, – с воодушевлением заметил Юта. – Чтобы научиться делу хорошо, нужно внимательно наблюдать за работой мастера!  
Все заржали, и вошедший в эту минуту менеджер непроизвольно застыл на пороге, пережидая залп веселья.  
– Чему так радуемся? – спросил он подозрительно. – Вы в курсе, что от графика отстаете уже на два дня?  
– В курсе, – кивнул Имаи. – Нагоним.  
– Аччан собирается женщину привести, – пояснил Толл, – чтобы записать звуки секса. Вот выясняем, кто готов присутствовать при записи, а кто лучше побережет свою психику и самооценку.  
Менеджер обвел их обалдевшим взглядом.  
– Вы что, с ума посходили? Какую еще женщину? Да нас выгонят из студии, если узнают, что вы сюда баб таскаете! А у нас график и так срывается!  
– А он ее тайно протащит, – глаза Юты загорелись, – в ящике для оборудования. А? У нас есть большие ящики на колесиках, а у Аччана женщины мелкие, поместится!  
– Что значит, мелкие? – возмутился Аччан.  
– Изящные, – поправил Юту Имаи, стараясь не улыбаться.  
– Субтильные, – подал голос начитанный Хиде.  
– Тощие, – вставил свое веское слово Толл. – Серьезно, каждая вторая песня про сиськи, а где эти сиськи? Хоть у одной? Аччан, ты сублимируешь. Приводи наконец женщину с большой грудью, вот тогда я останусь в студии…  
– Эта песня не про сиськи, – терпеливо пояснил Аччан. – Эта песня про…  
– Ваниллу, – быстро перебил его Имаи. Все, кроме менеджера, снова грохнули.  
– Если мне не дают петь это слово, то хотя бы произнести я его могу? – утомленно поинтересовался Аччан в пространство.  
– Нет! – пришедший в себя наконец менеджер грозно ткнул в Аччана пальцем. – Молчи. От тебя и так слишком много слов, и все неприличные.  
– Неправда.  
– Молчи! Все молчите!  
В комнате повисла зыбкая тишина, каждый кусал губы и щеки, чтобы опять не рассмеяться.  
– Какая стоит задача? – спросил менеджер. – Без пошлостей, Сакураи.  
Аччан закатил глаза.  
– Нужно добавить женские стоны в начало песни про… "ваниллу", – тут Имаи прыснул, и Аччан показал ему кулак. – И перезаписать мои.  
Менеджер озабоченно поцокал языком.  
– Опять полдня на ерунду тратить. Это так необходимо?  
– Абсолютно необходимо, – твердо сказал Имаи. – Это уже решено. К тому же, мы посмотрим, что получится и, возможно, нужно будет поменять что-то еще.  
– Два дня отставания!  
– Нагоним.  
Менеджер оглянулся на остальных. Хиде ему ободряюще улыбнулся. Толл уверенно кивнул. А Юта закивал часто и радостно, готовый прямо сейчас нагнать и перегнать график.  
– Ладно, – менеджер вздохнул. – Но никаких женщин никто сюда не тащит. Я найду исполнителя для этой задачи.  
Он окинул всех взглядом напоследок.  
– А вы работайте, работайте, – сказал он, выходя. – Нечего прохлаждаться. Перекур уже закончился.  
Некоторое время после его ухода все молча курили.  
– "Исполнителя для этой задачи", – сказал Аччан мерзким голосом, и Имаи утешающе потрепал его по плечу. Поэта обидеть может каждый, но попробуй увернись потом от внезапной ваниллы…

– Госпожа Макото, прошу вас пожалуйста! – менеджер кланялся, утирал пот носовым платком и снова мелко кланялся, делая руками выталкивающие движения. Госпожа Макото – ухоженная дама слегка за пятьдесят, в кардигане и со стрижкой каре – выступила на шажочек вперед перед изумленными музыкантами и дружелюбно, как лучшая на свете бабуля, улыбнулась, оглядывая их одного за другим.  
– Госпожа Макото – заслуженная артистка озвучивания, сотрудница аниме-студии "Розовый ананас", – представил ее менеджер. – Госпожа Макото была так любезна, что согласилась уделить свое бесценное время помощи нашей компании. Прошу любить и жаловать!  
В ответ раздался нестройный хор унылых голосов, но ни тон, ни изумление на лицах госпожу Макото не задело. Она, семеня, проплыла в комнату для записи вокала, надела наушники и все с той же благожелательной улыбкой выслушала пояснения менеджера о том, что от нее требуется.  
– Ну что, – спросил Толл, глядя сквозь звуконепроницаемое стекло, как госпожа Макото заламывает брови и тянется губами к микрофону в фальшивом экстазе, – пойдешь с ней на пару записываться?  
Аччан вздрогнул, не отводя глаз. Зрелище было чудовищным и завораживающим одновременно.  
– Я, пожалуй, потом. Отдельно запишусь. Тут, знаешь, настроиться надо…  
– Не смотри, – посоветовал Толл. – Потом будешь вспоминать в ответственные моменты. Так и оконфузиться недолго.  
Аччан потряс головой, отворачиваясь. И правда.  
Он отошел в уголок и сел там, задумчиво закуривая. Через некоторое время к нему присоединился Имаи – тоже с сигаретой.  
– Тошнотворно, – сказал он, выпуская дым. Аччан кивнул.  
– Блевать тянет.  
– Давай откажемся. Не подошло.  
Аччан покусал губу. Было противно. Но, с другой стороны…  
– Другая концепция, – сказал он, глянув на Имаи. Тот вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
– Ну. Не все должно быть красивым. Есть отвратительные вещи. Само то, что я должен петь про гребаную "ваниллу" – это уже отвратительно. Фальшивей некуда.  
Имаи заулыбался и поднял вторую бровь.  
– Перепишу вокал, – сказал Аччан. – Это быстро. Я сейчас как раз в нужном настроении. Вот только госпожа Макото уйдет.  
Имаи кивнул. У него тоже возникла пара идей… И так некстати этот отставание от графика.


End file.
